Gushkin-banda: Elkeid
Overview This technique invented by Gaoh, is said to cause damage on both spiritual and physical level. After performing a few hand-signs an etheral bluish white flame will manifest at the end of each of Gaoh's fingers on his right hand. On it's own, the flames vary in size. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. All of the techniques utilized by Gaoh are all connected with the usage of his existential abilities and thusly vibrate on a higher frequency of even those of the yin-yang nature types. The Path Gold Alignment techniques are said by the Heavenly Sovereign himself to be above that of even Space-Time Ninjutsu and are even capable of affecting multiple realities if enough chakra is used. Abilities They can range from the size of the flames on a candle to as large enough to completely engulf a grown man. However, Gaoh is able to direct Elkeid, such as creating a ethereal flame that covers his fist and then performing a uppercutting motion that will send an arch-shaped flame across the distance of the uppercut before projecting it forward towards the opponent. If contact is made the wound will showcase a fourth degree burn, hot enough to burn away the skin and expose the muscles beneath. Furthermore, these burns are so intense that they result in painful nerve damage and muscle death, making the wound hard to treat if immediate attention is not sought. After initially this technique the user can continually use the effects of this style of attack at a small additional cost of chakra for each flame that is created. Gaoh also use an alternate method towards releasing the flames to attack the opponent. Using the same setup to start the technique Gaoh can form these flames at the tip of his fingers and actually fire one at a time or simultaneously towards the opponent. This method goes by shooting one of the small flames towards the opponent and it expands to about the size of a baseball and it rocket towards them. The simultaneous method goes by Gaoh starts to create each of the flames on the tip of his fingers and shooting towards the sky, and forming a large sphere with them. The giant sphere of the etheral flames shoots towards the target in a straight path, and carries with it a rolling concussion force that can carve out a crater in its path when it travels along the ground. The size of this massive sphere depends on the amount of chakra used in this technique, but Gaoh can create a sphere larger then most men stand. However, for a crater of any form to be made with this technique, more chakra then normal must be expelled, and though this will increase the physical effects enough to create a crater, it will eliminate the spiritual effects of this flame. A direct hit to the target will not only burn flesh, but also cause temporary chaos to the opponent's inner being sending a ripple through their spiritual energy that prevents the formation of chakra for a few minutes thereafter. Gaoh can also make this ethereal flame surround one or both of his hands. The bluish white flame is limited to the hands, enveloping them in a spiritual entity that is able to add a burning effect to basic Taijutsu. However, in a more vital since, these flames have the ability to burn away at the spiritual energy of the target. If held within a half foot of the target they will begin to burn away at the chakra of the target through the destruction of spiritual energy. This technique becomes more effective when actually touching the target, as the spiritual energy can be burned away at a faster pace. It is important to note that these flames do not remove all of what makes chakra, and just spiritual energy. Thus, the target is not robbed of physical energy, and these flames have little effect on a skill Taijutsu user other then the physical burns they create. The flame drive on spiritual energy, and so they can be sustained off of the energy they steal from the target. If no hit is landed, then the flames will steal from Gaoh's own spiritual energy. This ethereal flame is capable of nullifying all forms of energy on the physical plane, whether it is Yin-Yang chakra, natural energy or any combination of elements. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the Existential Planes unable to unify until the grand unification with the All. As a creation of existential plane energy, chakra absorption techniques truly have no effect on the power of this powerful technique as they only affect chakra, or natural energy, rarely does a shinobi possesses the skill to absorb other forms of energy unless those are the disciples of the Heavenly Sovereign. Trivia *This technique was used by Gaoh against a trio of shinobi from an unnamed village. Gaoh had managed to land a smaller version of this technique while airborne against one of the shinobi. The attack had landed on the shinobi's left arm, the shinobi's arm was left completely unusable. The attack used in the battle was only a finger shot version of the Elkeid technique. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Taijutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Fire Release Category:Yin-Yang Release